One Piece X Peter Pan Crossover
by forgetthisaccount445
Summary: Okay, so I've recently just read a Korean version of Peter Pan, and I thought it would be cool to tie One Piece into this! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Yo minna~! My first ever FanFiction ever! So I know it won't be very good… Whatever, lets do this thing!

* * *

DISCLAIMER! I do not own One Piece or Peter Pan!

(( If I did, they would all be dead right now. ))

* * *

It was a dead silent night. It seemed as if there was no living creature on Earth.

In a peaceful house, on the outskirts of the city, lived a family of 5. Two parents, three children.

The oldest child, Nami, had beautiful red hair, and was kind towards other people.

The middle child was Usopp, and he had a long nose, and occasionally wears glasses.

Last but not least, Chopper, who was the youngest, and looked somewhat like a reindeer.

Although their parents were very busy with their careers, it did not stop their children to have crazy adventures.

* * *

I'll post the rest / type up the rest right now...

Please review!

Have a nice day [x|:3


	2. Chapter 2 - Up on the Rooftop!

Yo~ I'm back!

You miss me?

Almost Christmas time! I'm SUPER busy with gifts, and school, I just have no time to myself anymore!

* * *

DISCLAIMER! I do not own One Piece or Peter Pan!

* * *

The three kids were sleeping in comfort, and were home alone, and fast asleep.

Of course all happy things have to come to an end sometime.

"OI OI OI! GET BACK HERE!"

The three siblings woke up, confused. They heard something right over their heads.

Nami, climbed out of her bed, and walked over to the window, to see what was going on up on their roof. The coldness underneath her feet wasn't pleasant.

The middle child, Usopp, sat on his bed, but he didn't bother to even get off of his bed, he knew Nami was going to open the window, so why even bother getting cold if someone's already exploring the case?

Chopper, just ignored everything. And fell back asleep.

As the jumping on top of their roof continued, Nami finally managed to flip the windows, open. Just as she opened it, she was pushed to the ground. It was strange, she couldn't feel what had pushed her over.

"HEY! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING USOPP!"

"I swear it wasn't me! It was…. CHOPPER!"

"Oh really? How could a little boy like him push over me?" Nami said as she stood back up, and brushed off the dust on her PJ's.

"OI! SHADOW! COME BACK!"

Nami was nocked over once again, but she could actually feel something pushing her over this time.

"USOPP! I SAID WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

"I SWEAR! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THAT GUY OVER THERE! I'M NOT LYING THIS TIME!"

She stood up again and sighed. Once she stood up, saw a boy with green clothes, and wearing a straw hat looking under her bed.

"And who might you be?" Nami said furiously.

"I'm Luffy." He said, hitting his head on the bottom railing of the bed, looking at Nami.

"And _what_, are you doing under _my_ bed?"

"You see, I'm trying to catch my shadow! He got away!"

"Uhhh… You mean that one over there?" Usopp said.

* * *

Gomen, I'll have to cut it off there!

Review please?

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years!


	3. Chapter 3 - CAPTURED!

First of all! HAPPY 2014 MINNA!

(: I hope this year will be the best for you all !

Let us continue my mangoes~

* * *

DISCLAIMER! I do not own One Piece or Peter Pan !

* * *

"Uhhh… You mean that one over there?" Usopp said.

Luffy looked over in surprise.

"YEAH! That's the one! Catch him before he gets away!"

Luffy sprung into action, and ran around the children's room, causing a ruckus.

Nami just watched.

Usopp chased the shadow into a corner, feeling impressed with himself.

"CAPTAIN USOPP STRIKES AGAIN!" Usopp struck a pose, mean while Luffy caught him.

"WOO HOO! I GOTCHA SHADOW-DUDE!" Luffy smiled.

"Usopp… Your so cool!" Chopper said as he clapped and joined in the celebration with Usopp and Luffy.

"Hmph… Now whoever you are, get out of here! Or there will be consequences!" Nami pulled out her wallet, and counted up her money, and started making some calculations.

"Ehh.. Umm.. Luffy..? You said you were…?" Usopp asked.

"Yep! Luffy! And you?"

"Usopp! And my older sister Nami, and my younger brother Chopper!"

Chopper waved and smiled.

"EXCUSE ME! Did you not hear me? Out. Now. Or the price will be paid."

* * *

(:

Review is very much appreciated~

Tell me anything, don't be afraid to tell the truth!

If it's bad, I'll try to make it better, and if it's already good, I'll continue!

See ya all later~


End file.
